Drabbles of the Wicked
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: <html><head></head>{ Drabbles} "Do you require assistance, yet again?" His voice sounds gentle, helpful even yet Eiri's ears pick up on the slightly mocking undertone. Her eye twitches. Bastard. / "That's quite alright. I have a fondness for children," a bit of a lie, and they both know it. / "Hmm... If Kiryu were a girl, I bet you'd bang him." { Kaname x Eiri }</html>
1. Chapter 1

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Eiri simply stares at the chess pieces blankly. Somehow or another, the rules never seem to want to stick in her head. She doesn't understand why- it's not like she's an idiot. Her grades are the third-highest in her grade, coming up short to Zero at second place, and Saeki who snatched up the top position. So how is it that she can't ever seem to remember the rules to chess?  
>She looks up, facing Kaname who is sitting back in his seat, his legs crossed at the knees, his hands folded on his lap. His gaze is on her, their burgundy eyes clashing. His eyebrow raises. "Do you require assistance, yet again?" His voice sounds gentle, <em>helpful<em>even yet Eiri's ears pick up on the slightly mocking undertone. Her eye twitches. Bastard.  
>Nevertheless she easily schools her annoyed expression with a mask of confidence as she sits back in her own chair, placing her chin on the palm of her hand as she tosses the pureblood in front of her a grin. "How about I take my queen to your king and make the board rock, hm~?" Her voice is a low and seductive purr.<br>"I'm afraid that's not quite how the rules go, Eiri," Kaname's voice is carefully blank, but his eyes darken slightly in obvious amusement.  
>Eiri's grin widens a bit. "Then how about we make our own rules?"<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Kame!"  
>It takes Eiri's all not to burst out into laughter, and it takes Kaname's all to keep up the gentle smile, as small hands weave into his hair, tugging the strands harshly. Big red eyes blink up at Kaname, a wide smile on small, rosy lips.<br>"Are you sure you don't need to take her from you?" Eiri doesn't bother hiding the obvious amusement in her voice.  
>"That's quite alright. I have a fondness for children," a bit of a lie, and they both know it. Kaname doesn't have any particular feelings for anyone that isn't related to him in some way, but if he is to see more of Eiri, then he will end up seeing more of... <em>this thing<em> as well.  
>"Ka~me, Kame!"<br>A particularly hard yank on his hair causes Kaname's smile to strain slightly, while Eiri gives up on trying to keep in her laughter, throwing her head back in a fit of giggles.  
>Kaname sighs, his eyes shifting back to little Miira in his arms, whose red eyes are focussed on his wavy locks. He opens his mouth to reprimand the girl, but then she shifts her eyes to her and smiles happily. Her red eyes are a lot like Eiri's, only a bit rounder, more innocent. With another sigh, Kaname looks away again, his scalp aching a bit as his hair gets yanked once more. "You are lucky that you are cute," He mutters, voice having a slightly miserable undertone to it which simply causes Eiri to crack up all the more.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

The ghost of a smirk is on Kaname's lips, his eyes trained on a certain silver haired figure. He enjoys seeing that slight glowing tint that indicates thirst, to see the beginning of a madness that only he can quench.  
>Yes, Kaname quite enjoys knowing that this certain person is a complete and utter wreck without him.<br>Wordlessly, Eiri looks between Kaname and Zero, then back at Kaname who has yet to stop staring at Zero. She then sweat drops. "You're a real sadist, you know that?"  
>Kaname merely chuckles in response before turning his attention back to Eiri. "I suppose I am an extreme sadist, and an extreme masochist, both."<br>"Good," Eiri's usual grin grows onto her lips as she leans just a bit closer to the pureblood leader, before the grin transforms into a smirk, her eyes slightly narrowed in amusement. "Because I have quite the sadistic streak, myself."

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Hmm... If Kiryu were a girl, I bet you'd bang him."  
>Kaname's eyes shift to Eiri, before his eyebrows raise high. Where did that even come from...? Not just the comment, but also the person in the comment...?<br>Eiri merely tosses a grin at him in response to the blank look.  
>Kaname sighs, shaking his head. It's not the first random comment she throws at him. "I would not... 'bang Kiryu', as you so put it, if he were a girl," He says, his tone dry. "However," he continues, a playful undertone as he smiles faintly at the girl "If you were to have been born a male, I might still have, 'banged you', nevertheless," Kaname chuckles.<br>"What? No way," Eiri says, cutting the chuckles short.  
>"Oh?" Kaname raises an eyebrow, demanding an explanation without actually asking for it.<br>Eiri's grin widens. "Darling, if I were a guy, _I_ would be banging _you_,"  
>Kaname's facial expression to that statement is one that keeps her amused for quite some weeks after.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

They bother him, the fang scars on his arm and the even deeper fang scars on her neck. Not enough for him to mention them, but enough for him to subtly hint at his annoyance through casual touches that linger on each and every scar, and through darkening looks whenever she unconsciously reaches up and scratches the bite scars on her neck.  
>Most of all, it bothers him that he can't simply bite over them and replace them with his own scars, because even though she is different than a mere human, Eiri is still not yet ready to become a monster like him.<p>

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_Because Eiri and Kaname are DEFINITELY wicked xD_  
><em>Figured that I'd finally try to write a few short drabbles which might be fun to read~<em>  
><em>The place I picture them at, is at the beginning of Kaname and Eiri's relationship, when things are still settling down a little, but when things have been going on long enough for them to be comfortable - and for Kaname to be somewhat used to Eiri being... Eiri *sweatdrop*<em>  
><em>I'm a bit unsure on if I've written Kaname properly, and if someone has any tips for me, please leave me a comment  note w_  
><em>Also, for the people interested, I'm currently working on a 'chapter' of sorts that is filled with slice-of-life moments (mostly) between my OCs, with only minor canon appearances.<em>

_On the other hand, I also quite enjoyed writing these scenes between Kaname and Eiri, and will definitely be doing so again xD_


	2. Chapter 2

"Silly girl... what were you doing out there when you're like this?" Kaname sighs, placing a hand on Eiri's hot and sweaty forehead. "You're burning up,"

Eiri peers up at him from under her blanket, which is drawn up to her nose. She utters a muffled, "You can tell me how hot I am in a much nicer way," that does little to amuse the pureblood in front of her.

"Must you always worry me?" Kaname tuts, a smile on his lips, even though his eyes aren't smiling.

"Must you always treat me like I'm five?" Eiri groans miserably. She already feels bad enough without being scolded; she doesn't need the added boost.

"As long as you will continue to act as such, yes, I must." Kaname responds simply, soaking a wash cloth into a water basin, and placing it on Eiri's forehead.

Eiri scrunches up her nose. Feeling the cold, damp cloth on her forehead feels both comforting and disgusting to her. "You're upset," she notes.

"You spent the night sleeping in the park, in the cold, on a bench because you 'didn't feel like walking back to the dorms'... you think I would get upset about something like that?" Kaname's smile is far from kind.

Eiri stares at him for a moment "... Yes, extremely."

Kaname holds Eiri's gaze until Eiri's eyes droop tiredly as she lets out a slightly miserable groan. Her head is pounding, she feels hot and cold at the same time. She doesn't want to talk anymore, and yet she doesn't want an uncomfortable silence between them either.

Kaname lets out a sigh. He'll continue scolding her when he's convinced she'll actually remember his words a few hours later. "Rest now," he covers Eiri's eyes with his hand, gently pushing them closed. "You will feel better when you wake up," a light appears at his finger tips and Eiri's breathing evens out as he forces her to sleep with a small spell.

Kaname pulls his hand back as he adjusts the blankets on top of Eiri. His eyes shift to her neck. It would be so easy to simply lean over and sink his fangs in - it would heal her instantly, that's for sure. He shakes his head. He can't believe he just considered turning someone into a vampire over a case of a common flu...

With a weary sigh, Kaname sits back. "You are the best thing in my life... And also the worst..."

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I can't believe you actually did that," Eiri is, to put it simply, not pleased.

Kaname merely sends her a smile in return. He's fairly sure that he'd told her, after they had shared that night together, that he would tolerate no other man in her bed, except for him. Is it his fault that she thought he'd been kidding? He thinks not. Besides - he is a pureblood. Why would anyone willingly bed a lower being after spending a night in his arms? So what else was he to do but turn the level C Eiri had been looming over, into something less than dust, right?

The smile only serves to annoy Eiri even more, her eye twitching a bit. "I had something going on there," She continues, still annoyed, as she crosses her arms over her chest. She is leaning against the headboard of her bed.

"Are you quite done?" Kaname asks pleasantly enough.

"No." Eiri says flatly as she slides down so that she's lying on the bed normally, under the covers. "No, I'm not."

"Of course you're not," Kaname says with an indulgent smile, "Silly me"

His reaction comes in the form of Eiri's wine-coloured eyes narrowing, while his own wine coloured eyes meet hers head-on, amused. Of course, since it's Eiri he's dealing with, Kaname's amusement doesn't get to linger for too long. He moves to join the silver haired girl in the bed, but her next words stop him in his tracks.

"You know the couch, right? Well you can get to know it a bit more. Good night." Eiri says in an annoyed fashion, turning her back to him as she pulls the blanket up at her chin.

Wordlessly, Kaname stares at Eiri's back, before he blinks slowly. Did he just... get couched...?

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname isn't sure how this... thing came to be. After all, not only is he a pureblood, isn't he _the_ pureblood? The one who has roamed the earth for over 10 000 years? The one who has seen all, done all, been through it all?

He tilts his head to the side as he carefully watches the dark brown goo in front of him. Earlier in this life, his dear 'mother' had personally taught him and little Yuuki how to do this, but perhaps, that is where the problem lies...?

"... Kaname," The way Takuma can keep a smile on his face is commendable "I don't think that will make for a proper white day present."

"... Ah," Kaname will have to agree. Even if she'd be a pureblood, Kaname would doubt that Eiri would be able to stay standing if he were to present to her his hand made chocolate. "Perhaps we should... dispose of the evidence,"

Takuma takes out his phone. "I'll call a bomb disposal unit~"

The dirty look Kaname tosses him goes ignored.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Her hands in his hair, his lips on her neck- kissing down, her lips on his ear- biting down. Quiet gasps and soft murmurs of words that mean nothing, clothes long forgotten as they move together, almost as if they're trying to melt into each other. The bed is soft, the sheets thick around them, almost as if it's trying to eat them up.

Her neck is bared and the urge to bite it is burning inside of him, but he doesn't. She'd never forgive him if he did (in fact, she'd looked like she'd smack him the first time he suggested it, and the second time, and every time after). He wonders if she does it on purpose; tempt him, yet she always dances just out of his reach. Body, heart; even though he possesses it in this very moment, by the time they finish, so will his hold on her.

He lets out a shaky sigh against her neck, feeling her pulse underneath his lips. He can feel her eyes on him, questioning and yet painfully, sadistically aware.

"You're playing with fire," Kaname murmurs as he can feel her swallow.

Eiri's voice is as much of a murmur as his, "Then how about you play along?"

Kaname's lips curve into a faint smile, tinted with just the slightest bit of sadness. He'd already gotten burned from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Nevertheless, he dives into her again; her skin, her scent, her everything.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I would rather if you wouldn't leave through the window," A quiet order, said with a pleasant smile, even though there is no amusement in his eyes.

Eiri snorts, glancing at Kaname who is still lying in bed, one of her legs already out. "I'll see you around, Kuran,"

"You could get hurt," Kaname continues, his tone light.

"No I can't," Eiri says, raising an eyebrow in amusement. How many times has she leapt down from this high, by now? Too many times, that's how many.

"Or perhaps it's that you don't wish to get seen leaving by room by the others," Kaname's eyes don't leave the girls' form.

Eiri's eyes meet his as she lets the silence stretch for a bit, before she shrugs. "I have class in three hours. Later," she slings her other leg out as well.

"They already know what it is we have, Eiri," Kaname says, the fact that she didn't deny the previous accusation painfully obvious.

"Oh?" Eiri glances back at Kaname. "And what is it that we have, Kuran?"

This time, Kaname is the one who lets the silence stretch on, wordlessly watching her, an unreadable look on his face.

Eiri snorts. "There you go. Later," she raises a hand in good bye, before she jumps out, landing safely on the ground below, before she rushes off.

Kaname slings his arm over his eyes with a quiet sigh. 'What we have... is it...?'


End file.
